Serenata insperada
by Dannymander
Summary: "... no hay que olvidarse que, al corazón, le puedes decir de todo menos mentiras." Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda de arriba abajo ¿desde cuándo las canciones de Karamatsu eran tan buenas? [KaraIchi] [Songfic][One-shot]


\- Miauuu

\- Bien, bien, buen chico – decía mientras en cuclillas acariciaba la cabeza del minino que se frotaba ronroneando contra su pierna, buscó más sardinas en la pequeña bolsa que traía consigo y, apenado, se dio cuenta que quizás se le había pasado la mano de generoso con los otros felinos que ya había visto en su recorrido. El ruido de la bolsa de plástico hizo que el animal lo mirara ansioso maullando con más énfasis haciendo que una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad se le instalara en el pecho.

\- Lo lamento, volveré pronto así que no te vayas lejos -se puso de pie de nueva cuenta, acomodándose ligeramente la ropa y la mascarilla que traía recogida en la barbilla, le dedicó unas últimas caricias a modo de consuelo al pequeño animal que se le frotaba cariñoso y con la promesa de volver pronto con más comida deliciosa se retiró de aquel callejón.

Había pensado en desviarse directamente a una tienda a comprar la comida húmeda y un paquete de sardinas para no hacer esperar innecesariamente a su amigo más ya con hastió se dio cuenta que no traía su monedero encima. Chasqueo la lengua ya empezando a enfadarse, ya usualmente se sentía una basura inútil pero hoy se sentía incluso peor.

\- Tsk, si no fuera por el maldito de Kusomatsu

Esa mañana en particular había estado más… _doloroso_ de lo habitual. Ocupaba sus lentes oscuros desde muy temprano en la mañana y se lo veía distraído, incluso él mismo había podido robarle dos piezas de su adorado karaage sin que se diera cuenta ni armara trifulca por ello puesto que parecía más absorto en hurguetear las verduras de su plato.

Pero no era algo que ocurriera solo esa mañana en particular, venía ocurriendo desde alrededor de unos meses. Él mismo fue el primero en darse cuenta de su cambio de actitud, no porque se dedicará a ponerle atención claro, sino que los suspiros que soltaba cuando nadie más creía oírlo además de los largos periodos de silencio en los que se recluía mirando a la nada y con una expresión soñadora en la cara cuando estaban todos juntos era bastante sospechoso.

Era tan idiota que hasta Jyushimatsu había notado su extraña actitud y cuestionado por ella obteniendo solo un escueto y nada aclarador "¡All it's okay, my little Jyushimatsu! Solo que un hombre a veces necesita pensar" acompañado de una sonrisa que no inspiraba confianza alguna y que vio mientras los espiaba a ambos desde el corredor de la casa.

Aunque fue el comentario de Todomatsu el que desató la tempestad aquella mañana - ¿No será que Karamatsu niisan está enamorado?

Es probable que él no le hubiera lanzado su tazón de arroz a la cara a su doloroso hermano ni huido después del alboroto simulando que escapaba de los regaños de Choromatsu si, después de aquel comentario del menor de los Matsuno, el idiota no se hubiera tensado en su lugar y sus mejillas no hubieran tomado un delatador tono rojo.

Pateó una piedra furioso, se supone que había huido con sus amigos para olvidarse de ese maldito de Karamatsu y lo único que había hecho había sido pasarse todo el camino a casa pensando en él. Más le valía que no estuviera en casa o no respondía por sus acciones.

Cuando finalmente llegó abrió con cautela suspirando con alivio al no ver rastros de nadie en la entrada, se quitó las sandalias sin cuidado pues era cosa de subir por su monedero y bajar rápidamente. Una tarea sencilla.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando a mitad de su camino por las escaleras escuchara unos familiares acordes de guitarra, no los que escuchaba antes, estos eran nuevos, más alegres y armónicos que la mierda narcisista de antes. Sintió la sangre hervirle de ira, _"¿Así que ahora le dedica canciones?"_ , pensó mientras terminaba de subir y se disponía a abrir la puerta para desatar la rabia que llevaba acumulando desde hace meses con el causante de su discordia. Le haría entender a golpes si era necesario que nadie iba querer a alguien tan doloroso y cursi como él… No cómo él lo hacía.

Pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar, ahora claramente, el rasgueo suave y experto de las cuerdas de la guitarra acompañados de unos golpes, que suponía realizaba con sus pies y que acompañaban rítmicamente la canción. No parecía ser una canción cursi, más bien parecía alegre, casi como de fiesta. Sin embargo lo conocía bien, si él era Karamatsu Matsuno esto sin duda terminaría en cursilería empalagosa y vomitiva.

" _Ha mejorado mucho…"_ pensó dolido justo antes de que el que estaba dentro de la habitación dejara salir su voz. Estrujó la ropa en el centro de su pecho, tal vez, aunque fuera por esa única y última vez podría pensar que la canción de amor que escuchaba iba a dirigida a él.

" _No puedo reír_

 _no puedo llorar._

 _No puedo dejarte de recordar_

 _no puedo decirte nada que tú no sepas"  
_

Cerró los ojos mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, así, detrás de sus párpados, casi podía ver al otro sentado en el sofá, con lentes oscuros, chaqueta de cuero, jeans azules y ese ridículo cinturón de calavera ciñéndose a su cadera. Aunque jamás iba a decirle lo bien que le quedaba ese atuendo y lo bien que resaltaba su figura.

" _Tan solo puedo quedarme como un idiota_

 _pensando en cosas que me provoca_

 _hacer contigo en islas perdidas."_

Su corazón dio un vuelco involuntario y doloroso. _"No solo en islas perdidas, idiota, tendría que nacer otra vez para que no fuéramos hermanos"_ pensó con sorna riéndose de su propia desgracia.

" _No puedo gritar_

 _no puedo exigir._

 _No puedo contarte lo que sentí,_

 _no puedo decirte nada, tú estás tan lejos."_

Quería entrar y gritarle que estaba ahí, que no necesitaba de ninguna mujer. Que él mismo lo amaba como si fueran mil de ellas.

" _Y tú que no sabes nada y lo sabes todo,_

 _que me derrites de tantos modos._

 _Dime pa' donde vas con mi vida..."_

Podía imaginar en su cara una sonrisa mientras alargaba la última palabra, escuchó como el rasgueo se hizo más rápido y apasionado aumentando el ritmo de la canción anticipando, lo que suponía, era el coro.

" _Mi amor, el corazón_

 _me queda grande._

 _Cuando yo pienso en ti, yo siento pasos de gigante._

 _Mi amor, esta canción,_

 _es importante_

 _porque cuando la canto yo juro que estás ahí delante_

 _porque cuando la canto yo juro que estás ahí delante."_

¿Estaría cerrando los ojos en ese momento? ¿Pensaría en ella cuando lo hacía? Después de todo era una canción dedicada a _ella_. Sintió un ligero sabor a oxido en su boca, al parecer no se había dado cuenta que su labio inferior llevaba mucho tiempo bajo sus dientes.

" _Se fue complicando la situación,_

 _y no hay que olvidarse que, al corazón,_

 _le puedes decir de todo menos mentiras."_

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda de arriba abajo, el ritmo había vuelto a ser tranquilo pero animado al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, fueron los últimos dos versos los que calaron profundo en su conciencia. ¿desde cuándo las canciones de Karamatsu eran tan buenas? "Tal vez porque es una canción de amor…" nuevamente una incómoda sensación de malestar se instaló en su pecho. Aún estaba a tiempo de irse del lugar y no salir más lastimado de lo que ya estaba, pero sus piernas no reaccionaban y Karamatsu no le daba tiempo a recuperarse pues nuevamente su voz salía armónica, afinada y varonil.

" _Tú ibas para allá_

 _yo iba para acá._

 _Y fue tan bonito verte cruzar_

 _al menos por un ratito por mi camino."_

Una idea cruzo por su cabeza al escuchar ese estribillo, ¿acaso no la conocía? Tal vez solo era un amor plantónico que conoció mientras estaba afuera y como el idiota era un romántico empedernido de los que ya no existen se quedó prendando de la imagen que tenia de ella. Se sintió sucio al regocijarse en pensar que no había oportunidad de que acabaran saliendo pero volvió rápidamente a la realidad al escuchar el rasgueó rápido que anunciaba nuevamente el coro.

" _Mi amor, el corazón_

 _me queda grande._

 _Cuando yo pienso en ti, yo siento pasos de gigante._

 _Mi amor, esta canción,_

 _es importante_

 _porque cuando la canto yo juro que estás ahí delante_

 _porque cuando la canto yo juro que estás ahí delante._

 _Estás ahí delante..."_

" _Lalalalalalalaaa_

 _Lalalalalalalaaa_

 _Tú ibas para allá, yo iba para acá_

 _Lalalalalalalaaa_

 _Y fue tan bonito verte cruzar_

 _Lalalalalalalaaa_

 _Al menos por un ratito por mi camino"_

La alegría viciada que lo había inundado hace un momento se esfumo tan rápido como llegó. De pronto recordó que estaba escuchando una canción de amor que Karamatsu había escrito para alguien más, que jamás iba a dirigirse a él, porque ambos eran hombres… porque ambos eran hermanos.

Sintió aquella punzada que, en un comienzo era soportable, ahora le quitaba el aliento haciendo que se doble sobre si mismo, se tapó la boca sintiendo unas nauseas horrendas devorarle las entrañas amenazando con hacerle vomitar en medio del pasillo y delatándolo frente al otro. Respiro a bocanadas intentando que el aire frío de otoño llenara sus pulmones y entumeciera su adolorido corazón.

Más Karamatsu, ignorante de la situación, continuo su canción, contrastando lo alegre del ritmo con el penoso estado en el que se encontraba Ichimatsu.

 _"Mi amor, el corazón_

 _me queda grande._

 _Cuando yo pienso en ti, yo siento pasos de gigante._

 _Mi amor, esta canción,_

 _es importante_

 _porque cuando la canto yo juro que estás ahí delante"_

" _Porque cuando la canto yo juro..._

 _yo juro_

 _que estás ahí delante_

 _yo juro_

 _que estás ahí delante_

 _Porque cuando la canto yo juro que estás ahí delante"_

 **~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~**

Terminó de pasear los dedos por las cuerdas y suspiró satisfecho, finalmente la había terminado. Apoyó la guitarra en el suelo al lado del sofá donde estaba sentado aprovechando de tomar la botella de agua convenientemente colocada al lado de sus pies.

Dio un largo trago y se limpió un poco el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano, había quedado agotado, solo pensaba practicar los acordes y hacerle algunos ajustes más al ritmo, pero termino emocionándose en sobremanera y al final había terminado cantándola toda. Sonrió satisfecho con el resultado, al final las mejores cosas resultaban de la pasión con las que se hacían.

Tomo la pequeña libreta de color azul del bolsillo de su chaqueta y agregó aquellas modificaciones de las que se acordaba y tachó otras, cuando finalmente hubo terminado le dedico una brillante sonrisa al único espectador que había permitido en aquella habitación.

\- ¿Y que tal? ¿Fue lo suficientemente buena para satisfacer los refinados gustos de tu experto oído? ¡Oh, por favor, aconséjame en cómo entrar a su corazón, Ichimatsu's friend!

Gritó aún presa de la emoción de antes mientras se arrodillaba ante él felino estirando un brazo en su dirección y haciendo que el otro reposara dramáticamente en su frente estirando su cabello hacia atrás.

\- Miauuuu

La sonrisa en su rostro tambaleó ante la respuesta de Nyanko, que lo miró impasible procediendo después a lamer una de sus patas. Mas no dejo que su ánimo menguara, quizás hoy si sería capaz de hablar con Ichimatsu o mejor aún, dejaría que escuchara su canción perfectamente preparada en secreto de los demás, incluso de las narices entrometidas Osomatsu.

Sobó su mentón sintiéndolo aún algo adolorido después de recibir aquella mañana un tazón lanzado directamente hacía el con toda la fuerza que Ichimatsu poseía. Incluso antes de poder explicarse había visto como el menor huía de los regaños de Choromatsu.

Sacudió la cabeza eliminando los pensamientos negativos de su cabeza y levanto ambos puños en señal de victoria, hoy sería el día, estaba decidido se dijo mientras se despedía del pequeño animal que lo miraba dirigirse hacia la puerta corrediza de la habitación - Bien, los demás deben estar por llegar, así que será mejor que vaya a…

Sintió que los pulmones se le vaciaban de golpe y retrocedió un paso sin poder hacer que las palabras salieran de su boca una vez abrió la puerta corrediza.

\- ¿I-Ichimatsu…? -alcanzó a decir finalmente con la voz estrangulada.

Se veía desastroso, gruesos caminos de lágrimas bajaban sin que parecieran detenerse de sus ojos estancándose en la mascarilla puesta en su mentón y aquellos ojos perezosos que le encantaban ahora lo miraban abiertos de par en par acompañando a su boca abierta de la sorpresa. Veía sus manos apretar con fuerza el borde de su sudadera morada con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos mostraban un preocupante color blanco.

-… ¿Qué has dicho?

Su voz lo hizo brincar en su lugar, sentía como rápidamente la sangre se le subía a la cara y le calentaba las orejas así que agachó la cabeza simulando que se rascaba la nuca e intentaba pensar en alguna excusa lo más veloz que sus aturdidas neuronas se lo permitían. Su corazón aún no estaba preparado para el inminente rechazo.

-B-Bueno, verás… ¡E-es una canción de disculpa, brother! Como te fuiste enfadado esta mañana pensé en cantarte algo y como sé que tus refinados gustos musicales sobrepasan a Okazaki pues… l-la aprendí de la radio y… -a medida que hablaba su tono de voz y la velocidad con la que hablaba fueron disminuyendo hasta quedar totalmente en silencio mirando el suelo.

No, así no se suponía que tenía que ser.

Apretó los puños reuniendo, por fin, el valor necesario para mirar al otro a los ojos - Estoy enamorado de ti, Ichimatsu - vio los ojos del otro aguarse aún más si era posible y dar un paso hacia el frente mientras levantaba lentamente sus manos hacia él.

Cerró los ojos por impulso esperando un golpe, dentro de las posibilidades que había barajado cuando se confesara estaba la de que golpeara y lo rechazara y, por supuesto, que él lo aceptaría. Ciertamente era la única posibilidad que creía probable pues recapitulando en cómo su enamorado actuaba cada vez que se le acercaba o, simplemente, convivían parecía la reacción más probable, así que ya hasta se había resignado a vivir soñando con un final feliz entre Ichimatsu y él.

Por eso es por lo que el sentir las manos frías de sudor aferrándose a sus mejillas y los labios húmedos y temblorosos del otro sobre los suyos le había descolocado haciéndole abrir los ojos de sobremanera.

-Repítelo

Y él, a pesar de estar aún inmerso en su propio estupor, cumplió sin chistar la orden –Estoy enamorado de ti.

Le escuchó soltar un sollozo profundo desde la garganta y sintió el temblor de las manos en su rostro extenderse al resto del cuerpo de su acompañante, aunque lo abrazó justo a tiempo cuando vio que las rodillas le fallaban refugiándolo en su pecho.

Se sentía aturdido, la sensación de sus labios haciendo contacto con los ajenos aún se sentía tan fresca como si nunca se hubieran separado todo eso sumándole a su desbocado corazón que hacía palpitar su tímpano con vehemencia. Casi podría jurar que lo sentía latir dentro de su cabeza.

Como era de esperarse el peso del de sudadera morada que a penas y se sostenía en pie sumado a su nulo sentido de la reacción terminaron por llevarlos al suelo. Quizás fue el golpe de su trasero contra el tatami o la calidez del cuerpo de Ichimatsu ahora casi a horcajadas sobre él lo que lo hicieron reaccionar y preguntar lo evidente– Tú… ¿Me besaste?

Lo sintió tensarse un segundo pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna de su parte – Por qué… - sentía su corazón pender de un hilo muy fino de esperanza y esperaba no fuera a darse de bruces contra la realidad- ¿Acaso tú… sientes algo por mí?

Espero respuesta del menor por unos momentos que le parecieron eternos hasta que un murmullo llegó hasta sus oídos – Todo este tiempo yo… yo siempre… - demonios, ¿no podía terminar ya con su ansiedad y responderle claramente? Él prácticamente tenía el corazón en la mano y casi parecía que Ichimatsu aumentaba el suspenso a propósito. Ladeó la cabeza esperando encararlo y pedirle que por favor lo mirara a los ojos pero solo pudo ver las puntas de sus orejas encendidas y calientes de entre medio de su alborotado cabello.

Y lo entendió.

Ichimatsu sentía lo mismo que él.

Una corriente de felicidad le recorrió el cuerpo entero con fuerza, haciéndole erizar la piel y que los ojos se le aguaran liberando unas felices lágrimas que se agolparon en su párpado inferior. ¿Acaso estaba soñando? Era mejor que no despertara si era así.

Sintió como su acompañante se removía ligeramente sobre él, procurando mantener su rostro oculto en su pecho, quizás pensando en cómo seguir con su declaración, sentía los puños aferrados a su camiseta temblar y escuchaba pequeños sonidos, similares a monosílabos, salir de su boca. Sonrió con ternura pensando que quizás el otro se estaba rebanando la cabeza ideando una manera en cómo responder afirmativamente a su declaración.

Colocó suavemente una mano en la nuca del otro haciendo que se sobresalte visiblemente, rio internamente ante su reacción, ahora claramente podía ver como él otro estaba igual o más nervioso que él - Si no me dejas verte no podré besarte, Ichimatsu.

El otro levantó la cabeza rápidamente con la sorpresa reflejada en las pupilas -T-tú… que… -y no lo dejo terminar, la mano que reposaba nerviosa en su nuca lo atrajo finalmente hasta sus labios, evitando así que viera la boba sonrisa de idiota enamorado que se extendía en su propio rostro.

El beso fue uno corto y casto, solo un roce que se extendió lo más que el aire en sus pulmones le permitió, separándose solo lo suficiente como para volver a acortar la distancia rápidamente, repitiendo así una serie de besos cortos sobre los labios de su ya más participativo compañero.

Se separaron después del último, y más aventurero, beso que termino con su labio inferior siendo mordido ligeramente por Ichimatsu para después ser lamido con cierto deje de sensualidad. Tragó duro intentando calmarse, su pareja estaba siendo realmente injusto aquí, el trataba de ser un caballero mientras el otro lo provocaba descaradamente.

Lo miró con reproche en su rostro notando con sorpresa como el otro le sonreía divertido ante el berrinche, su boca se secó de imprevisto, realmente amaba cuando lo veía sonreír así, sin tapujos. Sintió la frente de su amado sobre la suya propia y se quedaron así un momento disfrutando de la presencia del otro y regocijándose con la respiración que, ya calmada, chocaba con sus labios.

\- Canta para mi otra vez, Karamatsu.

Sonrió radiante ante la petición, con una sensación cálida extenderse desde su pecho tomó una de las manos que descansaban en su pecho y las acercó a sus labios para besar delicadamente las puntas de sus dedos – Cantaré para ti las veces que desees, _my love_ , hasta que mi voz me lo permita. Y cada vez gritaré al mundo lo mucho que te amo.

De nueva cuenta vio como al de sudadera violeta se le cristalizaban los ojos mientras le sonreía radiante, formando la expresión más preciosa que creía iba a ver en la vida, momentos antes de lanzarse nuevamente a sus labios, enzarzándose otra vez en una serie de besos acaramelados acompañados de sonrisas bobas y susurros cómplices.

 **FIN**

Como siempre digo, ¡muchas gracias por leer!

La canción en la que me base para este remedo de songfic fue "Pasos de gigante" del grupo Bacilos. Un día iba camino a la universidad y esta canción apareció de repente en la radio y pues, uno de los versos me recordó bastante a Ichimatsu y su tsunderismo (?) y así fue como nació esta idea xD

¡Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado! Y que nos encontremos en otra nueva historia 3

¿Reviews?


End file.
